Kaname Tosen
Kaname Tosen is a minor antagonist in the Bleach series. He was the Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13 until he betrayed Soul Society and joined Aizen's side. Background Tosen dedicated his life to following the path with the least bloodshed when a woman special to him died. She herself followed this path and Tosen idolized her for it. Her dream was to become a Shinigami and to use her powers to maintain a peaceful world. Soon after she was accepted by the Shin'ō Academy, however, her husband killed her because she scolded him for killing a comrade over a petty argument. Soon after, Tosen sought an audience with the Central 46, to ask why the man was not punished for his crime, but was denied and carried away by guards. From that moment on Tōsen vowed that he would fight for justice without unnecessary bloodshed from then on. Shortly after, Tosen joined the Shinigami Academy and became a Shinigami. Many years later, he cooperated with Sosuke Aizen in his betrayal toward Soul Society, believing that Aizen's path is the one that will shed the least blood. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level (Has fought on even grounds with other Captain-level Shinigami, such as Kenpachi Zaraki or Sajin Komamura, both of which are comparable to Toshiro Hitsugaya.) | At least Large City Level '(Stronger than before), likely 'Large Island Level (Portrayed to be above all members of the Espada. As a Perfect Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid, should be superior to Ichigo at that point, who was strong enough to fight evenly against Ulquiorra's first Resurrección with his Hollowfied form.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Gotei 13 captains, such as Shunsui Kyoraku and Gin Ichimaru.) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before.) Durability: Large City Level (Can take hits from Kenpachi Zaraki) | At least Large City, likely Large Island Level (See: Attack Potency) Hax: Invisibility (Part of his Shinigami biology), Soul Manipulation and minor resistance to it (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Sensory Shutdown (Through his Shikai and Bankai), Healing (Through Hollowfication and Grillar Grillo.), Sound Manipulation. Intelligence: Above Average (Despite his blindness, has managed to rise through the ranks of the Shinigami through his sheer skill.) Stamina: Above Average (Can keep on fighting after sustaining grave wounds.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Shinigami Biology:' Just like all Shinigami, Tosen appears as invisible to those without spiritual awareness, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. Tosen's Spiritual Senses are so refined that they allow him to live normally despite his blindness. *'Shunpo:' Tosen is able to make use of Shunpo, a technique that allows Shinigami to move faster than the eye can track. *'Kido:' A form of combat that makes use of various spells. Tosen has only shown knowledge in a single Kido technique, but it's likely that he knows more. **'Hado #54 - Haien:' Tosen shoots a small ball of Reiatsu that instantly incinerates the target. *'Martial Arts Mastery:' Although he mainly relies on his swordsmanship skills, he has demonstrated that he's knowledgeable in Hakuda, the Shinigami martial art. He has demonstrated this in his fight with Sajin Komamura. *'Descorrer:' Tosen can open Gargantas, which are portals that connect to Hueco Mundo. *'Hollowfication:' After being affected by the Hogyoku, Tosen gained the ability to summon his own Hollow Mask, which greatly increases his physical power, speed, and high-speed regeneration. It also allows him to make use of a new Bankai release, detailed below. Equipment *'Reiatsu-Concealing Cloak:' A special cloak that completely hides Tosen's spiritual pressure, making him practically undetectable. *'Zanpakuto:' A katana sword with the ability to cut through spiritual bodies and purge Hollows. It can be released into its Shikai and Bankai forms. **'Suzumushi:' The Shikai form of Tosen's Zanpakuto. It retains its katana shape, but it gains two new abilities besides an increase in its power. ***'Sensory Shutdown:' By emitting a high-pitched tone from Suzumushi's blade through high-speed vibration, the senses of all those who hear this sound will completely shut off, knocking the enemy out instantaneously. ***'Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō:' Suzumushi vibrates at high speed, creating hundreds of identical copies of it, which are then shot out at the enemy. **'Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi:' The Bankai form of Tosen's Zanpakuto. It still retains its katana shape, but it generates a massive void of darkness where light does not exist and the enemies senses are all nullified, with the exception of touch. In case the enemy has Spiritual Senses, those are nullified too. This ability can be reverted by touching the hilt of the Zanpakuto. **'Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo:' Tosen's Resurrección, which acts as his Bankai when making use of his Hollowfication powers. It transforms him into a massive insectoid creature with wings and fur. It grants him a massive boost in power and speed, while also giving him the ability to see through his own eyes. He also retains his regenerative abilities from his Hollowfied form. ***'Los Nueve Aspectos:' Tōsen draws lime-green circles in the air with his claws, causing a massive burst of sound-based, concussive force to reverberate out with crushing power. ***'La Mirada:' Tosen shoots highly destructive Cero beams out of his eyes. Key Pre-Hollowfication | Hollowfied and Resurrección Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually cut off Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's arm. *Overpowered Komamura's Bankai with Los Nueve Aspectos. *Crushed a portion of Komamura's Bankai with his grip in his Grillar Grillo form. Speed/Reactions *Blitzed Grimmjow. Durability/Endurance *Endured attacks from Kenpachi. Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *None of his sound-based abilities work on deaf enemies. *Outside of his Resurrección, he is unable to see things, and he has to rely on Reiatsu detection instead. **Although he can see during his Resurrección, this causes him to become arrogant and overly reliant on his physical senses, neglecting his spiritual senses. *His Bankai can be nullified if he takes enough damage or if anyone else touches the hilt of his sword. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shueisha Category:Anti-Villains Category:Spirits Category:Insects Category:Large City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Super Form Users Category:Samurai